


Guys Like You.

by PassionPhantom



Series: W.I.P fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Draco, Dating, Deepthroating, Drarry, Dry Humping, Eventual Backstory and Flashbacks, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Harry is a Little Shit, Heartbreak, Innocent Draco, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Playboy Harry Potter, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Virgin Draco Malfoy, badboy harry, eventual hurt/comfort, maybe....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: "He had heard so many things about the infamous Harry Potter. That he was up to no good. That he was a cruel heartbreaker that every girl and guy should steer clear from. But Draco didn’t see it in him....It all didn’t matter....Not definitely when Harry sucked dick this good."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one shot thingy based on the one word prompt, "Tremble."  
> The title to this piece is inspired by the song "Girls Like You." (Tarro Remix) by Blackblear.  
> Hope you guys enjoy. <3

Harry kissed Draco’s inner thighs and felt him _tremble._ Biting and sucking at the flesh gingerly while listening to Draco’s quavering moans.

“I’ve got you, Draco. I’ve got you.” He whispered and pulled Draco’s lower body a little bit closer to him. The lights were dim in the small college dorm room and the air was thick with moans.

“H-harry…please.” Draco quivered and held onto the sheets pulling them down to his thin pale shoulders. Not knowing what to do with his achingly numb hands. “Go slow. I’ve never done this before.”

“I know baby…don’t worry. I’m going to take care of you.” Harry promised before kissing around Draco’s length. He knew exactly what he wanted to do to Draco. And it didn’t take him long to get to it. Harry flicked his tongue over Draco’s swollen tip and smiled to himself as Draco’s hips began to squirm.

“Oh, Oooh Harry!” Draco cried out. And threw his head back especially as Harry sucked on it. Pulling off multiple times just to hear the skin “pop.”

Draco blushing a hot red held his lips open and froze as Harry slicked his tongue inside of the slit of his cock. Swirling over it in circles. Tasting and licking away the pre-cum that budded out heavily. Dripping down Draco’s shaft.

            “Harry!” Draco cried out repeatedly. Harry grinned and without warning he took the young virgin into his mouth. Going deep, sucking hard and letting Draco’s dick hit the back of his throat. Harry bobbed and sucked professionally and it drove Draco wild.

 

He had heard so many things about the infamous Harry Potter. That he was up to no good. That he was a cruel heartbreaker that every girl and guy should steer clear from. But Draco didn’t see it in him.

Harry was always so sweet to him. Buying him flowers and leaving love notes and text messages. Wooing Draco and loving him. The young man saw the goodness in Harry and didn’t care about what anyone had to say…

It all didn’t matter. Not when those green eyes looked at him tenderly. Not while those strong rough hands were all over him. Not now when the magical feeling of stars exploded inside him. Burning and unfolding him. Dancing over his nerves. Not definitely when Harry sucked dick this good. And it was only moments before Draco was erupting into Harry’s salacious mouth. Screaming as Harry swallowed deeply, masterfully and continued to suck afterward.

 

            “Ah! Ah! Harry! I came! I c-came!” Draco squealed. Trying to move away from the growing intensity. But Harry held his hips down. Going slower for him. Humming and slurping until Draco was just breathless. Until he was mindlessly pumping upward and running his hands all over Harry’s messy hair. Pulling on it and not noticing how his legs were in the air, shaking.

 

This continued until Draco was nearly passing out. High-pitched wails escaping from the hidden corners of his throat and dying down low as he fell into a slow slumber. Harry pulled off slowly and playfully rested on Draco’s stomach with folded hands. Smiling at the sliver-headed beauty. Watching him sleep soundly for a moment before gently climbing up to kiss him awake.

           

            “Wake up baby.” Harry chuckled lowly. Kissing Draco’s blushing face and pink plump lips.

            “Harry, oh Harry.” Draco shivered as Harry wrapped him up in his arms and kissed the sweet tender spots of his neck. They cuddled for a moment. Kissing and murmuring sweet nothings to each other.

           “You’re so beautiful.” Harry whispered kissing Draco’s shoulders and moving back downward. Sitting up at the end of the bed and taking Draco by the ankles. Turning him over. New moans escaped Draco’s mouth as he was rolled around.

 

“Harry what are you about to do to me?” Draco asked innocently as Harry kissed his back and licked down the line of his spine. Feeling him curl upward. Harry kept quiet and took his time kissing around Draco’s quivering backside. Rubbing his thighs and opening him up slowly.

“Harry?” Draco whimpered.

Harry smiled and answered by licking Draco’s throbbing pink hole. Tasting the pristine skin and feeling it ache nervously against his tongue.

Harry smiled and enjoyed the feel of it. The sight and smell of Draco’s _rosebud_ made his cock stiffen. And he ached for it…had been aching for it for quite some time. But Harry was ever so patient. Very patient indeed…

 

“Relax, Draco.” Harry instructed. “Take deep breaths.”

Draco complied and huffed out a loose moan as Harry continued. Draco rolled his eyes back and felt the warmth of Harry’s tongue tickling him from deep down below.

With the cock sucking Draco had let go and just screamed and squealed freely. Enjoying himself and allowing himself to taken beyond the peak. But now with being eaten out made something in him ache savagely deep down to his bones.

Draco loved it and he let out noises he never imagined himself making. Deep solid groans that vibrated his nipples and made his stomach shake. The sensation was so mind blowing that his cock grew hard again and Draco began to buck his hips. Fucking hard into the mattress and Harry’s thick tongue back and forth.

“Damn boy.” Harry pulled off.

 

“Gaww, S-sorry Harry. It just feels too good. It all feels so damn good.” Draco continued to fuck the bed giving Harry a full view of his pumping ass hole, balls and cock.

“Don’t fuck it too hard Draco you gonna leave dents.” Harry joked and watched as Draco lost himself. Harry licked his lips seeing that Draco was beginning to drip sloppily again with pre-cum. Sweat rolling down his ass and thighs.

 

Draco had just started to pump more savagely when Harry caught his cheeks in his hands, slapping them playfully.

“Save some of that for me, baby.” Harry laughed and applied another heartfelt lick to Draco’s trembling entrance.

“Ahh shit!” Draco let out as Harry slowly inserted a thumb into his puckering hole.

“I’ll just use my fingers this time baby…. I don’t want to hurt you, okay?” Harry said. Stroking and curling his fingers inside Draco. But Draco shook his head,

“ No Harry, please…give it to me. I want you. I want you to have me.”

Harry looked up and smiled, “You want me to have you?”

Draco turned and nodded and then He licked his lips, arched his back and wiggled his hips. Surprising Harry even more. Harry’s brows shot up and he felt his cock become hard as a diamond. Heated desire driving him mad.

 

Harry was on Draco within seconds... running his swollen cock against the virgin pinkness of Draco’s hole. Savoring the thick moment and anticipating the feel of how tight Draco was about to be.

“Aww shit, Draco. I’m about the fuck the shit out of you.” Harry was already breathless and his own heart raced. His dick twitching and wanting feverishly.

“But I’ll go slow, I’ll go slow…with you. I’ll make sure to…” Harry whispered as he eased his tip into Draco’s entrance. It was so snug warm and wet that Harry’s cock throbbed. Pulsating. His own ass cheeks quivering.

 

Draco moaned from the bottom of his gut as Harry sunk into him and kept his promise as he took his time going slow. Going deep until he bottomed out.

“Harry, please oh shit! Fuck!” Draco gasped and moved underneath his boyfriend. Harry stayed deep…. rolling his hips at a slow pace…feeling all of Draco. But not pumping or thrusting…not yet. Not just yet.

 

Harry wanted to know something. Something about Draco before he finally went for it. But he didn’t achieve it yet. Not yet and not like this. so Harry pulled out quickly but it was only just to watch Draco tremor hard and to listen to him moan and beg.

 

“Harry, Please! Fuck me! Fuck me! Please! I want you! I want you!”

 

            Right then and there Harry Potter knew it well…that he owned the hell out of Draco Malfoy… And so he smirked deviously and began to pound viciously without mercy.

 

* * *

 

           The morning after Draco woke up in his dorm alone. Harry was out of sight and there wasn’t a note. The day went pass without a message or text from Harry and it was all Draco could think of.

When he called there wasn’t an answer.

When he texted there wasn’t a reply.

A week passed and Draco hadn’t heard from Harry. Classes dragged on and exams were now difficult to prepare for. More calls. More Text. Social media checks.

Nothing. No Pics. No status. Not even likes. Harry had gone complete ghost mode.

Then the day came when he finally saw him. Harry was walking down the campus pathway with the beautiful redhead, Ginny Weasley. The two were talking, laughing and the lovely girl was holding a bouquet of flowers.

Draco didn’t think of it…not the girl or the flowers.

He simply stepped forward to confront Harry for leaving and never contacting him back. But just as Draco came closer Harry looked up and rolled his eyes.

Draco froze. Mid-step…watching…horrified. As Harry Potter stopped and turned to kiss Ginny Weasley. Holding her waist and keeping her still. Kissing long enough for it to register in the back of Draco’s head. That this was real. That this was really happening.

When it was over Harry looked up and smirked as Draco began to desperately run away.


	2. Tell me everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't leave you guys hanging after that first chapter. Enjoy <3

     Draco couldn’t hold back the tears for long. He had tried with a herculean effort. But they fell heavily. Spilling down to his face and dripping into the corners of his mouth. He ran as fast as he could to make it back to his dorm. Though he fell down twice on the way. Scrapping his hands on the pavement and bruising his knees. His heart slamming in his stomach and his brain throbbing with anger, sadness and embarrassment.

     In the hallway Draco struggled to open his dorm door. Trying to steady his hands to put the key through the hole but he dropped it three times and He gave up after the fourth try and just sobbed. Not knowing what to think or what to do right now.

 

_“Harry is a cool dude. He doesn’t seem so bad.” Draco had said in the past after only recently meeting Harry Potter on his very first day of classes._

_“The only way Potter is cool is because of the temperature of his cold heart.” Pansy Parkinson had  said. “He goes through both guys and girls like a damn freight train.”_

_“He may be hot and all Draco, but he’s not worth it.” Vincent Crabbe added in._

_“Yeah Draco, you should keep your distance, man. I know about that guy too and he seems to be some real bad ass news.” Gregory Goyle had warned._

 

On that same day Draco rolled his eyes and pouted his lips not caring about what his friends said. He was just happy to meet someone that finally liked him.

Or so it had seemed…

Draco sunk to the floor near his dorm entrance and cried thinking about that night with Harry. The kissing and the sex. Draco was taken by it all. The way Potter sucked on him and fucked him so deeply. And oh how Harry fucked so good…

After all this time Draco had meant to wait…until he had met the right guy. Someone that he liked… or even loved perhaps. Someone that would treat him gently and want him. Love him back.

Harry had been that guy for week’s…months really. It had started with timid stares and secret glances. Harry smiling at Draco and complimenting his pale beauty.

There were tantalizing conversations in the stairways at frat parties that made Draco blush. Which lead to hot make out sessions and multiple hand-jobs in Harry’s car.

Draco remembered the special glimmer in Harry’s green eyes the day he told him that he was a virgin. Harry’s smile had been so wide that Draco grew embarrassed and regretted telling him. Until Harry caressed his face and kissed him. Then went to place hickeys all over Draco’s thin neck. Laughing as Draco shook and moaned.

He had made it through high school unscathed. And it wasn’t just on a promise of purity, abstinence or celibacy Draco just truly wanted to be with someone that loved him. So he wouldn’t have regrets about his first time.

 

No regrets…right?

 

Draco rolled his own eyes at the thought and frowned. He was so heartbroken that he could barely breathe. But he managed to huff out a breath once every few minutes. The memory of that night all the things they did together replaying in his mind.

Then he thought of the girl and her beauty… the bouquet of flowers. They were the same as the ones Harry got Draco on their first date. Draco had received White chrysanthemums. A symbol of love and devotion.

 

“They looked like you so I figured, why not?” Harry had said before handing them to Draco and kissing him on the cheek. Draco felt touched and he blushed and thought he really had something there. That Harry would be loyal.

But that wasn’t the case and Draco came to the conclusion that Ginny Weasley received the bright red chrysanthemums because they resembled her and Harry Potter must have figured, _why not?_

 

 It hurt deep down as Draco thought of how Harry just kissed Ginny Weasley in front of him. On purpose. Looking directly at Draco and rolling his eyes like he didn’t care. He didn’t care…not one bit.

Fresh tears blinded Draco and fell down his dried face. His lips trembled and his hands grew numb like they always do. He didn’t remember that he was in the dormitory hallway as he cried. As he ached. 

“Hey are you okay!?” Someone suddenly called.

 Draco jumped up immediately and wiped his tears. Trying to hide and open the door again.

“Yes! I-I’ll be fine-e!” Draco said with a cracking voice. Then he turned when he heard the solid footsteps. “I said I’ll be fine—“ Draco turned and was slightly relieved to see his classmate, Blaise Zabini, coming his way. 

 

“Hey I saw you fall outside Draco.” Blaise said with raised brows and concern in his voice. “What were you running from? ---Hold on let me help you.”

 

Draco had still been fumbling over his key and Blaise noticed with furrowed brows. He took the key from Draco’s hand and also noticed the fresh scratches. He inserted the key into the door and turned. Opening it with ease.

“Thank you,” Draco said lowly and decided to go in until Blaise caught him.

“Hey do you have something for your hands?” Blaise pointed out. Draco looked at his bloody scraped palms and shook his head. All the while trying not to cry in front of his classmate. But the tears were coming down. Blaise saw it and sighed lowly,

      “Come with me. I have some antiseptic.”

      Down the hall and to the left Draco sat in Blaise Zabini’s dorm room. Crying his eyes out as Blaise applied the ointment to his hands and gave him bandages.

      “I know it doesn’t hurt that bad.” The young handsome man laughed and tried to lighten the mood with a joke. But Draco still remained sad.

      “I’m not crying because of my hands. It’s something else...” Draco murmured.

       Blaise lifted his brow at him, concerned. His own hands shook as he had tended to Draco’s wounded palms. He was reserved and calm but internally nervous to have his crush in his dorm room. Blaise had liked Draco since the beginning of the year. Since that first day he saw Draco in class. And to now have Draco so close .... Blaise just couldn’t believe it. But he didn’t like the sight of Draco crying. He wanted to know why he was so hurt. So Blaise wholeheartedly said,

“Tell me everything.”

 

* * *

 

Ginny was stunned and shocked by the sudden kiss. She pulled away immediately and slapped the shit out of Harry,

“HARRY WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT!” She roared.

“OW! Ginny chill out!” Harry rubbed his face and winced painfully. The girl had a serious pair of hands on her and Harry was no stranger to it. And a part of him sort of regretted it for not thinking things through.

 “My bad okay I just needed to dodge a bullet…a silver one at that.” Harry said and laughed turning to watch the blond haired young man running off in the distance.

“Isn’t that Draco Malfoy!?” Ginny asked perplexed and looking back and forth at Harry. “Wait… Aren’t you two supposed to be dating?”

 

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. “Well we fucked and shit but naw…not really.”

 

Ginny Weasley was no fool.

She had known Harry James Potter for years.

It only took a her half a second to realize it.

 

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!! DID YOU JUST USE ME TO PLAY HIM!” Ginny screamed. And before Harry could come up with a excuse Ginny smashed her bouquet into Harry’s face and pushed him to the ground. Beating the living shit out of him, kicking and punching at him until campus security came. Ginny stormed off immediately leaving Harry to deal with the security guards on his own. All the while screaming, 

            “YOU FUCKING JERK!!!”

 

* * *

Ginny burst into the nearby coffee shop where the entire group was meeting to study for exams--- ultimately to get all the answers from Hermione Granger who was having no trouble at all.

They were all a little distracted with food and conversation for a honest moment  when Hermione saw Ginny walk in. At first she got up giddy and blushing, happy to see her girlfriend. Until she noticed Ginny’s fury and the damaged bouquet of red chrysanthemums that Hermione had actually sent. 

“Oh my God! Ginny what the hell happened?” Hermione exclaimed.

“Harry fucking Potter just happened! He kissed me just now to avoid Draco Malfoy!” Ginny said flat out and slammed the destroyed chrysanthemums onto the table.

Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus--who were all present—shot their heads up in Ginny’s direction before shouting along with Hermione.

“HE DID WHAT!”

 

When Harry finally escaped the security guards he rushed into the coffee shop screaming after Ginny.

Everyone looked up at him. Harry immediately turned to walk right back out when he saw all of the fury on their faces.

 

“HARRY POTTER GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!” Hermione and Ron shouted together and rushed to the door before Harry could leave. Together they pulled him back in and pushed him into a seat.

Everyone gathered around. Hermione slapped the back of Harry’s head and Ron punched him in the chest

“OW!!! DAMN IT YOU GUYS!” Harry shouted.

“Explain yourself!” Hermione ordered.

            “Yeah and how dare you fucking touch my sister, you ass!” Ron shouted again and went to threw his heavy textbook at Harry.

Harry dodged it the book in time but was hit again with a double slap coming from both Ginny and Hermione.

“Ow! Oh Come on! It was just a kiss!! You guys act like this is band new, shit!” Harry shouted.

“Harry! So help me God I will knock you the fuck out if you don’t explain yourself.” Hermione hissed.

“Alright, Alright…. Long story short… I finally fucked Malfoy…. and now I’m avoiding his ass. I saw him just now and so I kissed Ginny to keep him at bay. I really don’t have time for him to be come at me crying and shit….”

 

Everyone stared with their mouths wide open…To them it was a new low…even for Harry.

“Wait…. dude I thought you actually liked Malfoy, Harry.” Seamus Finnigan said irritated and confused.

“Yeah and didn’t you say it was different this time?” Dean Thomas jumped in, “That you were going to stop screwing people over.”

And Harry rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth,

 “Why you guys bringing up old shit?”

 

 “Seriously Harry! What the fuck is up with you?” Ginny asked, disgusted down to the pit of her stomach. “What happened to you to that make you this way?”

 

Harry laughed then went quiet for a second—the question struck him and looked to Hermione. She looked back…with a realization. She was the only one who ever knew….

Harry didn’t feel the need to answer. He just leaned back in the booth and shrugged…taking Hermione’s coffee and drinking it. Ginny scoffed and Ron winced. Then Harry finally said, 

 

“The truth is…nothing…I just fuck who I want… when I want. And I don’t have time for some cherry boy calling and texting me everyday bugging the fuck out of me. Now if you don’t excuse me. I got better shit to do.” Harry got up and made his way out of the coffee shop. Listening to everyone’s chattering from behind.

 

* * *

 

 

       No one spoke to Harry for days afterward. They were all sick of him and tired of his wicked behavior and it was fine by him. He kept himself busy with sports, studying and sex. He went on dates with gullible freshman girls and jackhammered his way through guys that thirsted for his attention. Same old routine. It never got old. But something was off. Something threw Harry off deep and it bugged him for nearly two weeks. 

 

_“What happened to you to that make you this way?”_

It had been Ginny’s question.

Harry was frozen as the words replayed in his mind. And he laid still in his bed late one night thinking of the exact reason why. Years had passed since that incident but every once in a while Harry didn’t have the distractions to keep him grounded. To keep his mind busy. The stressful nights would come around. And he would pick up his phone and call Hermione. 

 

            “Come on Hermione, pick up.” Harry begged as the phone rang... and rang. 

But Hermione didn’t pick up and Harry ended the call quickly feeling regretful for even trying. She wasn’t going to talk to him…not after what he did.

Lying in bed and sighing deeply Harry looked at the clock interface on his phone. It read:

**12:32am**

And for some reason Harry couldn’t help but think about Draco Malfoy…About the night he fucked him and how he left out immediately after Draco fell asleep.

Harry blinked…beginning to feel _odd_. It was kind of low to roll his eyes and kiss Ginny in front of Draco like that. Harry had to admit it to himself that it was mighty low. But that’s how things worked or at least supposed to work for Harry Potter.  

It was the complete cut off.

No notes,

No text

And ultimately no calls.

No contact what’s so ever.

It was just the same old routine that never got old. That was Harry’s entire system of working things out. And he never wanted it to change. But something was gnawing at him now and he couldn’t sit still. It was like a itch that needed to be scratched. A serious one.

  Without thinking Harry got out of bed got dressed and grabbed his keys. Leaving his small apartment He walked down the street and onto the campus. Mindlessly letting His feet lead him to Draco Malfoy’s dorm. 

            There was a wild party on the other side of the building and Harry smirked while passing it thinking about Draco being too much of an introvert for parties. Remembering how he would just hang out by the stairways, drinking light beer and keeping to himself while everyone else danced and got high in the back rooms.

Harry Knew that a sweet guy like Draco would probably be in his room desperately trying to sleep or study with his headphones on blast. Harry laughed thinking about his boy. Ready to see him now and pick up where he left off with him… and try to make up for what he did. Harry thought about the things he will have to do with Draco to keep him from being too angry.

‘Another blow job should do the trick.’ Harry smirked to himself. ‘Shit I’ll suck him off so good he’ll fuck around and forget about being angry.’ The dark-haired playboy looked forward to the upcoming challenge and went to the door. Ready to knock on it.

But that’s when he heard the noises…. The deep reverberating moans. The bed squeaking madly and the sound of wet skin smacking together...hard.

And finally Draco Malfoy’s high-pitched voice squealing out the name,

            “Blaise! Blaise! AH!!! BLAISE!!!”

 

Harry froze… Listening to the squeals and stepping back in shock. 

 

On the other side of the door,

Blaise Zabini pumped thickly into Draco’s hot blushing red ass. Slapping it hard and stroking expertly while holding onto Draco’s slender waist with strong grip.

 There was so much lube, oil, sweat and pre-cum that their slippery skin met in sticky slaps. And Draco loved every second of it. The sound of the slapping tickled his cock and balls and he moaned deeply while biting his lower lip. Feeling sexy and wanted while Blaise fucked him so good.

Draco’s legs spread further apart with each pump and his ass jiggled in nice vibration from being pounded on. He was hypnotized by Blaise’s moves and he screamed,

“Aw! Fuck! YES! YES!” As Blaise started to thrust faster. Striking Draco’s prostate relentlessly and making him cum heavily all over the tangled sheets.

 

The music from the party blaring loud. People dancing, drinking, smoking and making out in stairways. Everyone was lost in the thrill of the wild night. And there was Draco in his tiny dorm room; getting onto his knees and taking all of Blaise Zabini deep into his mouth and sucking as hard as he could.

One thing was for damn certain that night…. Harry Potter was the last thing on Draco Malfoy’s mind. And Harry knew it well as he slowly walked back to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just updated a few things after receiving a honest critique from a friend. Hope you guys enjoy the update.


	3. Hey.

The morning came quickly as Draco snapped awake out of a deep sleep. His dorm room was cluttered with an unusual mess. Bottles of beer on the floor along with his clothes from last night bunched up into a mess. There were multiple condom wrappers tossed everywhere and five very large bottles of lubricates that were completely empty.

Draco’s skin felt rough and still sticky from the night before especially around his thighs and legs. His ass was also still a pinkish red from being pounded and slapped on and His silver-blonde hair was in wild disarray. Not to mention both his knees and jawline were sore from the going down on Blaise Zabini.

‘What was I thinking trying to give him head like that?’ Draco thought to himself as he rubbed his pale face and groaned. Stretching his jaw while yawning. It took a moment before it hit him and when it did it hit Draco. It hit him hard.

The memory of it all rushed through Draco’s mind as he realized that he was alone in bed! Blaise was nowhere to be found! Zabini’s clothes, shoes and cell phone were gone and within seconds Draco’s heart raced as he looked around and further realized what was happening…. _That it was happening all over again!!!_

That He gave another night of sex to someone….Gave someone another piece of his ass….just to be ditched in the morning! Again!

“Oh no!” Draco curled into a ball covering his face with a pillow. Fighting tears before they could happen…which never worked. They always found their way to seep out his eyes. Draco lips shivered and he bit at them trying to keep them still. It was no use he was already flooding over like a waterfall.

 

“What the hell…. why does this keep happening to me?” Draco asked to himself

“What is wrong with me? Why don’t they ever stay?” Draco cried and cried until the rage set inside him. Finding resolve in his heart Draco jumped out his bed and went for the door.

“No not today!….Draco Malfoy would not be fooled. Not again!” Red with fury and planning to head to Zabini’s dorm and kick his ass for what he just did. Imagining that the young man would probably be in his room on the phone or even standing in the doorway laughing it up with some friend about his recent conquest of Draco Malfoy.

But no!

Not today!

Draco was going to have his exact revenge this morning and it would be final!

 

“No more of this fucking bullshit!” Draco thought and grimaced. Though just as he swung his door open there was Blaise Zabini standing with a large box of donuts and coffee in his hands. He was returning from the campus café with breakfast and there was even a big pink jelly filled donut in his mouth. Something that he couldn’t wait to devour while on his way back to Draco’s dorm room. It was even beautiful the way in which the tall, dark and handsome young man walked with the strawberry donut in-between his full lips.

But it couldn’t be stopped in time and it all happened so abruptly… Draco angrily swinging the door wide open and so hard that he smashed his left foot. Hearing something crack.

“OWWWW! SHIT!! FUCK!!!” he screamed at the top of his lungs. Hoping on one foot unable to stop himself from accidently falling on top of Blaise---who unfortunately was holding two very large cups of extremely hot coffee.

“Ahhh!” Blaise shouted as he fell to the floor and when the coffee hit his poor face,

“AHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!!” …..he screamed even louder.

 

            Blaise thrashed and shouted in pain while Draco cried out struggling and twisting. They were loud enough to wake everyone on their floor. Doors flew open and people rushed out to see what the hell was going on. And everyone was in shock when they saw it.

            Draco Malfoy on top of Blaise Zabini, ass naked with a bleeding foot and Zabini howling out with 1st degree burns to the face. Maybe waking up alone wouldn’t have actually been so bad?

 

\- - -

Later on that day at the local diner Pansy, Vincent and Greg slapped the table and laughed their heads off as they heard the story again for the millionth time. It never got old for them and Draco sat with a booth to himself with his casted foot propped up on the cushion. Word had actually traveled fast about Draco and Blaise’s morning--- with great speculation on why Draco was completely naked---that Pansy and the boys didn’t have to even listen to Draco tell the whole story. Gossip and rumors were not strange at Hogwarts College and the cat was pretty much out of the bag before it could even be put in it. All because of Pansy Parkinson who had already noticed that Draco wasn’t at the party last night…. and neither was Blaise.

 

“So how’s the foot Draco?” Pansy asked and coyly added, “and your ass?”

“What?” Draco spat up his root-beer float and started to blush heavily with embarrassment.

“You know you heard me, Draco!....…so Blaise Zabini, huh? From what I hear that guy’s dick is fucking huge.” Pansy grinned and flipped her long lovely black hair over her shoulder.

“Ooookay and I’m out of here.” Vincent got up quickly not wanting to hear another word. Gregory frowned but got up and followed suit just out of habit. He secretly wanted to hear more about Draco and Blaise but was afraid to say so. He settled in a chair next to Vincent that was luckily not as far away from Draco and Pansy.

Draco waved as they settled in their new seats and Pansy leaned forward. Stirring her milkshake and shamelessly waiting for the juicy details.

Draco blushed even redder not too sure if he wanted to share the things that happen between him and Blaise…. but Pansy stared him down with her big dark eyes smiling and batting them. Draco blushed more and went to answer in a whisper,

“Pans’…. He’s hung as shit.”

“Hehehe!!!” Pansy squealed with delight slapping a quick high-five with Draco. “That’s my boy!!! Seriously how big was it, though!? Tell me! Tell me! I need to know, everything!”

“Keep it down Pansy….” Draco warned. Other people were starting to look.

“Okay! okay!” Pansy settled herself and slurped on her beverage. Draco went on to explain,

“He’s a damn monster, okay…. Like fucking more than 10 inches long…and wide as hell…. Seriously I was actually kind of scared… I didn’t know if he could fit it all in me. But then he massaged me down and starting applying all this lube…and even oil to.”

“Was it like cooking oil or something?” Pansy’s brows shot up.

“Yessss!” Draco’s exclaimed loudly with wide eyes and Pansy laughed at his expression.

“Oh my God, he fucking basted your ass!”

“Practically! But fucking hell, Pansy it felt so damn good. He was so gentle at first then it got rough! Aww!” Draco rolled his eyes in the memory of it and rested his head on the table groaning. Pansy laughed and fanned herself.

“Ooooooh Draco, Look at you! Getting some major dick in your life and already talking like a bonafide slut. Congrats!...…..Now let me fuck your boyfriend…”

“Hey!” Draco shot up immediately.

“I’m kidding! I. AM. JOKING…. You know I’m just playing with you.” Pansy pursed her lips cutely and then chuckled when Draco shook his head.

“I don’t think he’s my boyfriend, Pansy…I mean after Harr--” Draco stopped himself to keep from saying the name. His heart sinking from the very thought of it. Harry Potter was now taboo… and Draco even refused to listen whenever anyone brought him up. Draco took a deep breath and collected himself then continued to speak,

“I mean… just after my first time… I don’t want to assume too fast. I don’t want to be that guy….I mean what if Blaise doesn’t want me like that, you know?”

Pansy waved away Draco’s words.

“Ok, Fuck no! Draco Lucius Malfoy you are worth so much more than just a fling or a one-night stand and any of these motherfucking guys around here would be lucky to have you. Now stop! You’re worth the relationship that your searching for! And don’t worry if Blaise turns out to be an asshole then we’ll just kick his ass. But besides didn’t you say he was super nice to you after the ‘Harry’ incident?”

Draco’s face fell and Pansy’s eyes widened when she realized what she had just did.

“Draco, I’m sorry.”

“Please…. just don’t.” Draco shook his head and continued, “And yes Blaise has been very nice and all…. and very sweet. He was bringing me breakfast this morning! And I screwed up by nearly melting his face off.”

Pansy couldn’t help but laugh and so did Gregory from afar. Pansy looked up at him, perplexed…. Gregory coughed and corrected himself then turned to feign attention toward his phone.

Pansy smirked and Draco continued with a frown,

“I just don’t want to rush into thinking that I’m in some kind of relationship when I’m not.” He took a sip of his float and pursed his lips tightly. The words coming out his mouth made him feel sad and Pansy could tell. Shaking her head and furrowing her beautifully thick brows. She took Draco’s hand and squeezed it.

“Oh Draco, you poor boo.” She felt for him and wanted to hug him. As she got up to do so, Pansy looked up just as Blaise Zabini walked into the diner.

 

“Oooh speaking about boo’s. Draco there’s yours.” Pansy smirked and placed a hand on her hip and batted her eyes as Zabini stepped forward smoothly.

“Hello Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle.” Blaise politely acknowledged everyone than looked to Draco. “Hi, Draco.”

Draco looked up at the young man who –even though with minor burns to the face- was still just as devastatingly handsome as ever. Still feeling bad about the morning incident Draco replied nervously,

“Hi Blaise...”

The two looked at each other for a moment before Blaise finally asked,

“Could I talk to you for a second, Draco?”

Draco nodded and began to move up to get out his seat when Pansy snapped her fingers to stop him.

“Hold on Draco! Stay where you are! Zabini how about you have a seat right here. Draco needs to stay off his foot.”

“I’ll be fine Pansy--“ Draco said but the young woman walked away winking at him and throwing her thumbs up. Draco shook his head at her and Blaise was already taking a seat as Pansy joined Vincent and Gregory at the neighboring table.

 

Draco’s heart raced as he watched the young man settle down across from him. The few burn marks on his face were noticeable but it was nothing that time couldn’t heal. But still Draco felt terrible to begin with. It was his own paranoia and anger that got to him and he genuinely felt sorry.

“Oh Blaise, I’m sorry about this morning—“

“Yeah… don’t worry about that.” Blaise laughed, showing off beautiful white teeth. “But what the hell was up Draco…Did you really think I would leave you hanging like that?”

Draco put his head down at the question. The truth was yes but he was ashamed to admit it.

“I mean…. I just…I just thought.” Draco was at a loss for words and felt stupid for his actions. “I just thought it was happening all over again. You know. Because of before…. as you can tell I’m still screwed up from that.”

Blaise raised his brow and shook his head, “ Well you thought wrong. I would never do that to you…and don’t be like that to yourself. You’re not screwed up.”

Draco leaned back in his seat for a second and smirked realizing that Pansy had basically just said the same thing. Then he frowned a bit as he thought about the relationship thing.

“What is it?” Blaise asked quickly catching his expression. Draco leaned forward again on his elbows.

“About last night…I totally get it…if it was a fling. And we don’t have to be…together or anything. I don’t expect you to be my boyfriend or something.”

“What makes you think I wouldn’t want to be your boyfriend?”

“Well because I basically set your face on fire…”

“HaHa!” Blaise laughed and touched his sharp jawline. “I don’t know about fire Draco….but you basically could say that I was lit a _blaze_.”

Draco stopped for a moment then he burst with laughter at the terrible pun. Blaise watched him laugh until he was breathless and nearly choking. Blaise laughed and continued,

“You did fuck me up pretty good, though.”

“You should have just woke me up.” Draco played along. “Instead of trying to surprise me.”

“Well you shouldn’t have did that thing with your tongue,” Blaise said in a whisper, “Then I wouldn’t have gotten the idea to surprise you.”

Draco sat back and blushed…as if he face wasn’t already red enough from before. He remembered what he did the night before. The things he finally did that he had only dreamt of doing….

“Okay, you got me…” Draco smiled and patted his face. Feeling how hot his blush was. Then continued to ask with a small shrug, “But what are we now?”

 

“What do you want to be, Draco?” Blaise lifted his brow and waited for an answer. Watching Draco as he nervously went to take a sip of his root beer float in order to keep himself from answering for a moment.

“I don’t know.” Draco lied and sipped. The truth was that despite his hurtful heartbreak and betrayal Draco still wanted a boyfriend. Someone to love, hold him and just be with him. But still he didn’t want to rush into something that could end up hurting him more emotionally…. and fucking around with Blaise, Draco would probably end up with a few more fractured toes. Draco averted his eyes away from the young man who stared at him and continued to drink until Blaise finally said,

“Well I know what I want.” He suddenly removed the drink from Draco’s grasp and moved it to the side. Leaning forward on the table Blaise gently took hold of Draco’s face with one hand and kissed him. Tenderly. The kiss was so soft that Draco lost himself for a moment and leaned forward to kiss back.

 

            “Ahhh sookie sookie!” Pansy squealed and clapped her hands. The boys beside her scoffed at her excitement and she slapped them both playfully. Though they were happy for their friend and everything seemed to be going so well. Until Blaise and Draco leaned too much of their weight on the table and it suddenly broke sliding diagonally off it’s metal post and landing directly on Draco’s wounded foot.

 

“WHAT THE FUCCK!!!” Draco shouted out.

 

“Draco I’m sorry!” Blaise struggled to get the table upright. Waiters and Waitresses came quickly to help them out. Draco had slumped to the bottom of the booth’s seat holding his damaged foot and groaning. Blaise leaned over him and checked to see if he was alright.

“Draco!?”

“Better be careful, Blay’, or we’ll break the booth.” Draco said breathlessly and in pain. Dropping his head against the cushion of the seat. Blaise laughed hysterically at the nickname, ‘Blay’ and said,

“You do realize everything you just said practically started with a B, right? ...Coco?”

“Coco?” Draco narrowed his brow.

“Yeah…” Blaise laughed then helped Draco to sit up.

            The staff came to clear up the mess and it was obviously time for the group to leave for causing such a ruckus. But just as Draco was sat upright in his seat Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked into the diner.

 

* * *

          “Seriously Ron, I don’t know why your still pissed. I told Ginny and Hermione sorry already.” Harry said before opening the diner’s door while Ron gave him the stink eye quickly and pushed him.

“Ok, Harry let’s see how you feel when your baby sister is being screwed by both of your best friends!” Ron said and Harry cackled with laughter.

“Alright! I see what you mean…but for your information I never sleep with Ginny. That’s Hermione’s girl all the way…….. Oh my God what fuck is up with you!”

Ron had clutched his chest and nearly fell backward as Harry had spoke. Gasping for air.

“Ron!”

“I would have never thought the day would come when you’d admit that there was someone that you haven’t slept with! Oh my goodness, It’s a miracle!!”

Harry looked at Ron for a long moment before he scoffed and rolled eyes. He turned to open the door to the diner but not before adding:

“I finger-banged Ginny in high school.”

 

Ron saw nothing but red….he went to punch Harry immediately. But Harry ran into the diner before the strike could land on him. Closing the door and holding it shut while Ron roared from the outside,

“Harry Potter! I’m going to fucking kill you!!”

 

            Just at that time Blaise was leaning over Draco in the booth speaking to him not noticing the two guys at the door messing around. Harry let the door open and stepped away before Ron could grab him. Blaise stood up and helped Draco out of his seat. And just as Harry laughed and turned his head, Draco had looked up at him all at the exact same time. The two had finally caught a glance of each other for the first time in days.

 

* * *

 

 

            The whole diner seemed to grow quiet as the Harry and Draco looked at each other. The intensity was heavy in the air and Draco could barely breath as he looked into the familiar green eyes of the young man that betrayed him. That left him alone for no real reason at all. Draco’s brows curled upward as his heart raced. Not believing all this shit was happening in one day.

He had thought somehow that he could make it as if Harry didn’t exist…by not talking about him or mentioning his name. But no. That wasn’t so... Potter was still a student at the same college just like everyone else. Draco knew that he would have to see him again. But still…Draco had hoped somehow that he wouldn’t have to. At least not so soon.

           

            Harry looked at Draco and scoffed. Staring him down and walking passed nonchalantly to go pick up his order at the register. Ron following behind closely…but also just as quiet as everyone in the diner.

“Harry…. don’t do him like that.” Ron whispered. Harry smirked and ignored him. Paying for the food and grabbing the take out.

“Come on, man…. It’s you who has to apologize anyway.” Ron continued.

Harry turned, “What’s the fucking point. He has clearly moved on. And so have I. On to the fucking next if you ask me…”

Ron shook his head. He couldn’t believe Harry and had been wondering for days what in the hell happened to Harry to make him so cruel. It was back at the café right after Ginny had asked the peculiar question that Ron noticed how Harry got quiet for a second before giving his bullshit answer. Ron knew that something was up and something had happened. But he also knew Harry wasn’t going share shit. So it was best not to even ask about it. But he wondered…

 

“What!” Harry went off as he caught Ron staring at him angrily. Ron just shook his head again in disgust and began to walk away from him and going towards the door. Ginny, Hermione and Neville were waiting for them by the car and Ron didn’t want to keep them waiting.

“Malfoy.” Ron said acknowledging Draco along the way

“Weasley.” Draco said lowly and looked at Harry who was also coming through behind Ron. Draco didn’t have the courage to say something. To yell or even be angry with Harry. He was just tired of it all. The awkward silence and the animosity in the air. It scared him most of all because he realized Blaise was furious….and his handsome face had grown extremely unpleasant in fury.

 

            Blaise had kept he composure until Harry- purposefully- bumped into him while walking pass. Blaise was a quiet young man who much liked to keep to himself regularly…. Not known for violent behavior….But you know what they say about the quiet ones…

 

“POTTER!” Blaise bellowed and Harry turned around on his heels with raised brows. Blaise began to stomp over to Harry but Draco grabbed his wrist and struggled to keep him from stepping forward.

“No, Blaise don’t!!”

“ Blaise….humph.. Right.” Harry recognized the name from before and, as you know Harry didn’t need gossip and rumors to know everything about Malfoy and Zabini. Still Harry moved to leave but stopped as Blaise stepped closer while pointing at Draco,

 

“Apologize to him. Now!” His voice was thick with malice and his left fist with balling up tightly. Harry noticed it and smirked. Then turned to keep on walking. But stopped again when Blaise shouted,

            “I ought to kick your ass for what you did to him!”

            “Oh yeah! Well then bring it, if you about it! ” Harry threw up the middle finger at Blaise and continued, “If not then I hope you’re enjoying my left overs in the meantime, bitch!”

Draco gasped with horror and Pansy began to monstrously scream,

“POTTER YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

 

            But it was Blaise who shot forward quickly and threw the first punch. Hitting Harry square in the jaw and slamming him into the wall and dragging him to the floor. The food flew everywhere making a mess and People began to move out the way, grabbing their phones and pressing record. The manager of the diner shouting at the young men fighting and calling the police.

 

Despite Harry being in the wrong Ron was there for his best friend and he jumped on Blaise attempting to tear him off of Harry. But Vincent and Gregory came grabbing Ron from behind and dragging him off of Blaise…who continued to punch Harry repeatedly into the face.

 

            “Stop it!” Draco shouted and tried to go over but was immediately stopped by Pansy. The fight grew more vicious as all the young men punched, elbowed and kneed each other. Breaking more tables and beating each other down.

* * *

 

Outside in the parking lot Ginny, Hermione and Neville stood talking about Harry’s behavior and his recent apology to Ginny this passed morning.

“You think he’ll stop acting like a jerk?” Neville asked and the girls laughed.

“Probably not...” Hermione said. “There was this one time when Harry was the sweetest person you ever met. Nice as can be, I’m talking so sweet you’ll get diabetes from just looking at him…. But things just changed after he met this one guy....” Hermione stopped herself immediately realizing she was crossing into dangerous territory. But Ginny and Neville lifted they brows with curiosity.

“What guy?” They both asked. Ginny stepped forward,

 

“Hermione, you never told me this…who’s the guy?”

But Hermione didn’t answer. She just folded her arms and pursed her lips. Staying quiet.

Only turning her head when the cop cars pulled up.

“Oh fucking shit!” Hermione said and Ginny and Neville turned around to see the police storming into the diner.

* * *

 

**_Moments before…._ **

            Harry had received one last punch before flexibly lifting himself up and wrapping his legs around Blaise’s neck. Choking him out.

“Harry! Harry!! HARRY STOP IT! PLEASE!” Draco screamed at the top of his lungs and fought against Pansy’s tight grasp. Ron, Vincent and Gregory had stepped back watching as Harry lost it on Blaise.

Blinded by pride and rage Harry watched as Blaise struggle to escape, to breathe. His eyes growing red from lack of oxygen. He squeezed harder as he was winning the fight… But then something struck Harry as he heard in the distance: Draco screaming his name…. It was a desperate cry that could rip eardrums and Harry looked around seeing the terror on Draco’s pale face. Right then and there Harry realized that he was taking the things too far.

Blaise hit the floor gasping for air as soon as Harry let go. Standing up his eyes were still on Draco and Draco looked up at him blinded by tears and shaking with fear.

“Draco…” Harry had never seen someone look at him that way before. Everyone in the diner was staring at him with shock and confusion on their faces. But their stares didn’t matter. It was Draco’s…his glare was the one that stung the most.

“Draco, I’m sorry--” Harry began.

“No!” Draco cried and Pansy stepped forward to cover him

“Just get out of here, Potter!”

Harry stood still watching as Draco went to Blaise side. He was struggling to breathe and started to cough violently. He watched as Draco gingerly tried to help Blaise. Patting his back and trying to desperate clear up his airway.

It took Ron to get Harry to move. Dragging him by the collar and pushing him towards the door just as the police stormed in.

 

All of who were fighting in the diner were pushed to the floor and handcuffed. Harry was first to be pushed out the diner’s door and shoved into the patrol car. Blaise was next. Ron was third. Vincent and Greg were last.

 

Neville and the girls ran over immediately and saw all the commotion and confusion. And it was Pansy who shouted at Ginny—still believing that she was Harry’s girlfriend— letting her know what happened. Blaming her for everything until Hermione stepped forward and defended Ginny quickly. The girls yelling at each other until the police officers broke them up to.

Draco wobbled out the diner unnoticed. Shaking, worrying and blaming himself for everything. He made it out the entrance just in time enough to see the cop cars pull off with Blaise and Harry inside.

 

* * *

 

            The group of young men spent the rest of that weekend locked up for disturbing the peace along with charges of assault and battery. And when Blaise and Harry returned to the campus, Draco didn’t want to speak to either one of them…He just wasn’t ready yet.

It went without argument from Blaise. He respected Draco’s wishes and sorrowfully kept his distance. Thinking that he was the one who scared Draco by fighting Harry…for starting it in the first place. Blaise believed deep down that he messed up his one and only chance to be with Draco. For him it was over before it could even begin…

 

Harry Potter on the other hand was a different story…

 

Bone tired from working and going to classes Draco he went to his dorm to get some much needed rest only to see the large bouquet white chrysanthemums waiting for him at his door…. The apology card was wrapped around the bouquet with ribbon and there was a small white teddy bear wrapped in silver packaging.

Draco threw the gifts in the corner of his room. Ignoring them…He didn’t know what to do or how to feel about the things Harry Potter was doing. Draco didn’t even want to acknowledge it… Even though Draco ignored the gifts and card…he still did not throw them away or burn them like Pansy had later suggested. He kept them in the corner…kicking the little bear every once in awhile and watching the flowers die day by day. More of them came….and more of them died. Draco just couldn’t bring himself to care…. nor did he have to in his own right.

Though the night came when Draco laid in bed thinking about the familiar green eyes, wild dark hair and strong hands that not only betrayed him but tried to hurt Blaise… Confused and irritated Draco curled into a ball on his bed with the covers wrapped around him and fighting back tears in the dark. Everything was quiet and Draco just breathed in the silence for a while until his phone suddenly vibrated. Twice.

 

The bright blue light of the screen lit up the entire room and Draco reached for it and swiped the screen unlocked and read the text messages blindly.

 

_Hi, Draco <3_

The first one read…it was from Blaise. While the second one read:

_Hey_

               --From Harry.

 

Draco paused...with his heart slamming against his chest. Reading both messages and wondering…then he painfully bit down on his lower lip before mindlessly replying:

 

            _Hey._

To Harry.

**\- - -**

_"Even though we're going through it_  
_And it makes you feel alone_  
_Just know that I would die for you_  
_Baby I would die for you, yeah"-_ The Weeknd, Die For You. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A difficult chapter to write as i wanted to take time out to express attractions between Blaise and Draco. But somehow eventually bring Draco back to Harry. there will be more in the future guys. so Brace yourselves, Angst is coming <3  
> P.S. I really hope you all are enjoying this. Big Thanks for kudos, comments and subs! ( ^ 3^)


	4. Lie.

_I’m sorry…about everything._

                                          -Harry

 

Covered under the blankets and lightly suffocating from the stiff heat Draco stared at the text message. Blinded by the blue brightness of the screen he bit at his lips anxiously. Watching as Harry continued to send apology after apology. It began to hurt Draco more then when he was betrayed because then he knew that the pain and deceit was genuine…Now Draco’s heart ached with confusion. Questions stabbing at his mind,

Should I trust Harry?

Should I believe Him?

Draco’s mind and his heart told him ‘ _No’_ … in fact it screamed: “ _NO!”_ But there was something in Draco’s body. Something that had it’s own wordless answer. The gnawing feeling laid dormant deep down inside and it wasn’t stimulated…it wasn’t fully awakened until Harry sent the next message:

 

_I want to see you…Draco._

-Harry

 

Draco’s eyes filled with tears suddenly and his legs shook. Wrapping the covers tightly around his thin body hearing the ‘ _No’_ scream in his heart and mind. Draco fought hard against it. Quivering and biting his lower lip nervously. Though the more he fought it…the longer he stayed lying there in bed…the louder and stronger that ‘ _No’_ became. Still he exhaled sharply—ignoring the pain and replied:

 

_I want to see you to...Harry._

After that something inside Draco drove him to move. Getting up fast, throwing on the jeans that were beside his bed and grabbing a plain white tee. He couldn’t think of anything as he left out his door and went to go see Harry.

Though soon as he made his way out the dormitory Draco stopped. Frozen…because there _he_ was already coming up the stairs…walking slowly. His hair messy and wild. Green eyes soften.

Draco shivered in the coldness and folded his arms tight around himself. Attempting to shield his body as Harry came forward. Closer. Draco Looked to the ground and listened as Harry’s footsteps approached.

The two eventually stood eye to eye. Draco looking up to him slowly. No words coming between to them. Just their bodies collapsing as Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry timidly. 

            Harry took Draco into his arms and held him…opening his mouth to received the kiss deeper. Caressing Draco’s wrist and interlocking their fingers together. Breathing into him and groaning from the soft pinkness of his lips.

“Harry…” Draco lowered his head. Resting it in the crook of Harry’s neck.

“Draco.” Harry simply replied. Tucking his chin over Draco’s silky silver hair.  They stood together just breathing. The bright lights of the dormitory entrance shining around them. Security guards walking pass. They were minding their own business but Harry still asked,

“Do you want to get lost with me?”

Draco nodded without thinking twice and they walked together silently in the middle of night. Too impatient to go back up to Draco’s dorm or to Harry’s apartment. They walked throughout the night and later on the two eventually found themselves crawling into the backseat of Harry’s car. Draco lying on his back and spreading his legs wide as Harry undid his jeans and pilled off his boxers.

Staring into Draco’s eyes and guiding Draco’s hands to undress him just the same. Both of their shirts brushing up over their chest with their stomachs and nipples meeting. Harry positioning himself before finding a decent angle and pushing his way inside of Draco.

 

            Draco leaned his head back and groaned as Harry moved slowly on top of him. The world seemed to freeze as Draco stared up at the car ceiling. Not caring about anything anymore. He just moaned and let everything go.

The abandonment.

The betrayal.

The fight.

Draco just released all his worries and clutched onto Harry desperately while crying burning hot tears. Harry stroked so deeply that it made Draco dig his nails into his back. Harry made love to Draco as he cried. Kissing away his tears. Tasting the wet salt of it.

 Draco lost himself in Harry’s soft and strong movements. So lost that it made his bones shake. His legs raising with every thrust gingerly delivered.

“H-har-ry…” Draco struggled to let out.

“Draco…I’m so sorry baby.” Harry whispered gently...pumping slower. Kissing and sucking Draco’s neck. Apologizing, thrusting and panting. Draco felt so much that it overwhelmed him…he let out a higher cry as his heart raced. Rapping painfully against his breastplate.

 

Deep down he didn’t want to be stupid… Draco didn’t want to fall for it all again. He knew that Harry was no good for him. Especially after all the things he had done and said…but it felt so good… It just felt so good to be in his arms again. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry repeated again stroking into Draco deeper and rubbing his inner thighs. Feeling him tremble. Stopping only for a moment to let Draco breathe and to bring his legs over his shoulders. Then slowly pushing back in, feeling Draco’s tightness swallow him whole. 

“I love you.” Harry gasped out suddenly as he felt Draco all around him. Running his hands through the silver blond hair and tugging at it carefully.

Draco was stunned and so lost in it that he didn’t hear Harry the first time…or the second…. or the third. But his body started to convulse sharply. Reacting to the forbidden words and making Draco numb to the rest of the world. 

He shook his head, sobbing, and becoming overwhelmed as Harry kept saying,

“I love you.”

“No-o…you-u don’t. Stop saying that...” Draco wept underneath Harry…so hurt and confused. “Harry please…just don’t!”

Harry kissed Draco’s trembling lips. Pulling all the way out just to go back in balls deep. Listening to Draco’s “ _Awww’s”_ just to reply back with more “ _I love you’s”_ Feeling Draco’s walls contract around his cock every time he said it.

Harry groaned circling his hips now and feeling all of Draco’s warmth. Beginning to speed up knowing it would make Draco cry out. The car beginning to rock violently.

The dark alley they were parked in was void of any signs of life or any other activity. The doors were locked and Harry’s nine millimeter was stashed away in the glove compartment. No one was going to mess with them and if anyone ever tried Harry was going to handle it. Though right now he just focused on letting go of everything he held back and began to fuck Draco rapidly.

Kissing him.

Holding him. 

Feeling him.

Wanting him…. and ultimately lying to him.

“I love you…” Harry continued to lie. 

Pumping deep. Pumping hard and wild. Harry listened to Draco’s wailing and felt the car shake. And Draco whimpered knowing it deep down. He knew that Harry was lying to him. That Harry wasn’t sorry. That he didn’t love Draco. If Harry did he would have never done the things he did. Or said the things he said… Draco knew it all too well.

But still he listened, moaning and feeling Harry’s touch…wishing it was true. Wishing that Harry was honest…the car bounced, almost vibrating and Draco cried as he suddenly came. And he cried out louder as he felt Harry cum inside him.

He cried as Harry kept moving. Stroking through the wetness. Pounding until Draco could no longer scream. Until he could barely feel the hot atmosphere around him. Fucking hard and rutting. Harry pounded until Draco began to breathlessly repeat, “I love you to.”

But Draco’s heart ripped in half as he cried realizing that his “ _I love you”_ was true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been pretty busy lately. But I wanted to write and post something for you guys so here is just a short chapter. Hope you all liked it.  
> Thank you for kudos, comments and subs. <3


End file.
